El TV Kadsre 4
'El TV Kadsre 4 ' is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by the El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is a fourth TV channel. It was launched on June 2, 1989, and it replaced the Vlokozu Television. El TV Kadsre 4 is primarily aimed at documentaries and news. The channel free airs every day at 7:00 pm to 2:00 am. It timeshares with ETVKPS (6:00 am to 7:00pm) and El TV Kadsre 24 (2:00 am to 6:00 am). History As Vlokozu Television Vlokozu Television launched on December 1, 1969. It was the first independent television network with its market targeted towards young people and programming typically consisted of connections towards trends at that time. Despite its programming structure, it held a powerful news redaction which reported even in most extreme cases, such as when February 11, 1973, revolution was held and had exclusive rights to Formula One during its years. On September 5, 1988, El TV Kadsre filed for the opening of a fourth channel. This eventually lead to the fact that there was no frequency slots left. El TV Kadsre then acquired Vlokozu Television. The launch of El TV Kadsre 4 was scheduled two days after but was postponed to almost three months because of pressure and protests. As then, laws did not allow extreme postponing of the launching of a new TV channel except excludes a two-month rule was announced in October that year, which eventually meant Vlokozu Television would not broadcast after June 10, 1989, and that meant the definite end of the channel. Vlokozu Television, on May 27, 1989, in its primetime news program, thanking viewers for patronage and hoped that news anchors would be seen in the future. However, the network signed on normally on June 1, 1989, but it just broadcast feature films prior to its shutdown at 6 pm. After the launch of El TV Kadsre 4, its online services continued to exist, and the crew that was at the channel just prior to its shutdown managed to create eltvkadsre.co.ek/etvk4 in 1990, a nostalgic website which contains content that was taken from the archives of Vlokozu Television. This site still exists today. As El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 4 launched on June 2, 1989, replacing Vlokozu Television. While the staff of Vlokozu Television was fired the night after the final sign-off, they were reinvited to work for El TV Kadsre 4. As the channel's launch gained extremely negative reviews because of Vlokozu Television's demise, the El TV Kadsre management team allowed the channel to broadcast content planned for broadcasting on Vlokozu Television. This later restored the reputation, but not at full scale, because El TV Kadsre 4 was aimed to be primarily educational and not towards trends (however, news aired from the same studio as Vlokozu Television was and 65% of El TV Kadsre programs were retained on the air). In 2011, it's airtime was split between it, El TV Kadsre 24, and ETVKPS. Programs News * El TV Kadsre News (1989-present) * 8.00 (1989-present) Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:1989 Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:Television in El Kadsre